1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to user-programmable memories, particularly, electrically erasable programmable read-only memories (EEPROMS). More particularly, the present invention relates to the combination of a high reliability cell and a differential sensing of that cell.
2. The Prior Art
Differential sensing of memory cells is known. It has been utilized in static random access memories, dynamic random access memories and other memory products.